


Glasses

by JosieRuby1



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Flashback, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Harley Quinn finds Harleen's glasses and is forced into flashbacks.





	

****Out of Arkham once again, Harley was glad to be back in the house with Poison Ivy and Cat Woman. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen the two of them or done anything fun with anyone. Arkham was just so _boring._ Still, she was home now. The first thing she did was go through her things. She was wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a red tank top for now, but she needed something more. Yes, she was in red and black but she wanted something more outrageous, more _Harley_ than that.

She was digging through an old case. The first thing she came across was her original outfit. Laughing to herself, Harley was forced to remember her descent into madness. She held it up, remember it cowl, the pompoms at the end of the jester style top, remember how they moved in the wind and often annoyed her. She would never wear that now. Now she was more for the shorts, tank tops, sometimes even ridiculously tight dresses. She liked to experiment. Even her hair nowadays. When she had worn that outfit, she had had short neat blonde hair. Now she had it half black, half red so she would always be recognisable.

Harley tossed the outfit to the side to continue digging through the case. She was no longer looking for something to wear now, but rather was curious as to what else she would find in there. The next thing she came across made her stop. Her glasses. Or rather, Harleen’s glasses. Harley didn’t wear glasses. Glasses and a supervillain outfit did not go well together. She had worn contacts since the first time she had donned the Harley Quinn outfit. Still, seeing these now was a flashback, even more so than her original outfit had been.  These glasses were Harleen herself.

She couldn’t resist. Carefully, she popped out her contact lenses and put the old glasses back on. They were still perfectly comfortable and – more surprisingly – she could still see out of them well. She fiddled around with them on her face for a moment, getting the right position so that she was looking through glass rather than the edge of the frames. She really had gotten used to not wearing glasses. Then she jumped up. She needed to see.

Across her rather large bedroom was a full length mirror and when she stood in front of it her reflection was Dr Harleen Quinzel not the fantastically crazy Harley Quinn. The image was nothing like Harleen, but that didn’t matter. The image might have been red-black hair and casual clothing, but the image Harley was seeing was blond hair, clipped back, white lab-coat and those “I’m so smart glasses.” For the first time in literally years, Harley saw and properly though of Harleen.

Harley was different to Harleen. She had accepted that. She never saw them as the same. But never had Harleen barged in so intrusively, at least not for a long time. Harleen now was threatening to bubble to the surface in that moment, threatening to remind her of what she had had, what she had been, before the Joker. Before the release of Harley.

No. No, she couldn’t allow that. She had come too far. There was no going back now. She didn’t want to return. She liked how it was now, with Red and Kitty and Misteh J. Harleen was boring, Harley was alive. With that thought, she tore the glasses from her face and dropped them, standing on them before literally jumping on them, imagining she was crushing Harleen in the process.


End file.
